the daughter of michael myers
by joeduarte1327
Summary: what if Michael came back home for his daughter. can john Loomis save her before Michaels gets her
1. Chapter 1

The daughter of Michael Myers

My name is Audrey Wilson and Everybody in Haddonfield doesn't know my secret. They don't know that Michael Myers is my biological father. I've been keeping this secret for a really long time and it's been difficult because every time I see myself in the mirror I see him. I never been this scared in my whole life and now that I'm getting older I can see myself in him and I'm afraid that I'll become him and started murdering innocent people. Sam Loomis was the doctor of my father for 15 years and he knows that Michael is my father and he vow to never let Michael know that I exists. In order to protect me and anybody that I love from that monster. The last time I heard anything about my father was that he and his niece died in an explosion at the police station 6 years ago. But rumors has it that my father came back Haddonfield last year and killed the some people one of them being Jamie Lloyd my cousin. After that Halloween last year a lot of things happen. Sam Loomis has died and his son john has been taken over his duties by watching over me. He's been checking up on me almost every day and I kept wondering why because people said my father is finally dead and never coming back. But he told me that he can't risk it and that his father told him that Michael will do anything to get to his blood relatives. All this happen about 18 years ago when my mother work at the hospital where my father was at for 15 years.

It just was a normal night at smith's grove. It was silent and nobody at sight. A nurse was going all down the hallways to make sure every patient was asleep. Her name was Amanda Wilson and she was starting her first day on the job after graduating from a top college. As she walking down the hallways checking on every patient she was at the end of the last one and saw Michael Myers sitting in his chair looking out the window. She didn't know about Michaels past so she didn't until she pulled out her key and open Michaels door and tapped him on his shoulder. That out of nowhere Michael grab her by the throat and pinned her against the wall nearly choking her to death. She couldn't see his face because he was it was really dark in his room. As he was almost about to finished her he saw her crying so much that Michael feel something. So he let her go and Amanda got up quick and made her way to the door and started closing it and make sure it was lock. She ran all the way down to one of the doctor's office crying.

What happen Amanda? Doctor Wynn asked

One of the patient tried to kill me Amanda responded

Was it the patient at the end of the hallway Doctor Wynn Said?

Yeah Amanda answered

That's Michael Myers that young man is serious trouble and he's only 18 years old Wynn said

What he do to be committed? Amanda asked

He murder his 16 year old sister when he was only 6 years old Wynn said

What would make a little boy do that? Amanda asked

We don't know Wynn said

After that night Amanda never went into Michael's room ever again. Every time she check on Michael she would just look through the glass window on the door. Worrying that if she ever tried to enter the room again that it'll be the last ever. Then one night she was order to give a patient some pills across from Michael's room and the patient attempt to rape her. Michael overhears the commotion and saw that the Amanda was being attack. So he bust through his door and attack the man trying to rape Amanda. Amanda was asking for help and some other doctors arrived and pulled Michael off the man who was trying to rape Amanda. The man had died Michael snap his neck before any of the doctors could pulled him away. Wynn told the doctors to put Michael into a room for a week and that he'll call Sam in the morning and tell him his patient killed again. Amanda felt something when Michael protect her and killed a man for her. As the week gone by Amanda was waiting for Michael to return. Later that day Michael was making his way to his room with four doctors by his side. When he arrived in his room he saw a present on his bed saying thank you love Amanda. Inside the present was a box of cookies.

As the years been going by Michael and Amanda started to really enjoying being with each other. Even doe Michael never talk Amanda know in facial expression that he really like her a lot. 3 years has passed and Amanda was 9 months pregnant with Audrey. It was October 25, 1978 and she was going to the delivery room with Dr. Loomis to deliver the baby. Michael didn't know that Amanda was pregnant with his child or know why she didn't really show up a lot to see him. While Amanda was at the hospital, Michael was at smith's grove staring outside the window wondering where Amanda is. At the hospital Amanda was telling Dr. Loomis that she ready to become a mother. Loomis was wondering to himself who is the father and he thought to himself just ask her.

So who is the father of your baby Amanda? Loomis asked

Um… the father is someone you know pretty well Amanda responded

Loomis was wondering who she was talking about. Then one the doctors can inside and tell her their ready to deliver the baby. During the labor Amanda was in so much pain that she was losing a lot blood during the delivery. When the baby arrived Amanda was still bleeding and the doctors act fast to save Amanda life. But it was too late and Amanda was already dead but before died she told one of the doctors to tell Loomis that Michael Myers is the father of baby. And that the name of the baby is Audrey Michelle Wilson. Once she died one of the doctors came out to tell Loomis everything especially who the father is. Loomis was shocked to hear who the father was and sad to hear the death of Amanda. Loomis was deciding what he should do with Amanda's baby. Either put it up for adoption or raise it himself and make sure she don't grow up like her father. So he decide to give the baby to a friend of his and raise it like her own baby. A couple of years has past and little Audrey is 10 years old and for her birthday Loomis thought it was time to tell her about her parents. He told her that her mother was a beautiful woman and hand her a picture of her and she cried seeing that her mother was so beautiful. But then the hardest part was going to be telling her who her father was especially after 10 years ago what happen at the town and at the hospital. He calm down and told her that her father was a murderer and tried to kill her aunt 10 years ago but he stop him. Audrey ask him if he's dead and Loomis responded that he's in a coma somewhere far away and won't be let out no matter what. She ask him if she can see him just once and that's all. Loomis look at his friend and wonder should he let her or no. he thought about it and decided to let her go to see her father. Audrey was happy and still a little scared after hearing what her father had done. It was the day of the meet between Audrey and her father. On the long ride over to the place Loomis was looking at Audrey from rear view mirror. And kept thinking that Michael would hurt her.

Once they arrived at the sanitarium Loomis turn back tell Audrey if you get hurt or you feel like you're going to be in trouble just scream and I'll come quick as possible ok. As they enter the building they past the metal detector and everything and made their way down to Michael's room as soon as they made it down and enter Michaels room. Audrey looking at her father body on the bed with his face all cover up with burn marks from the explosion from the hospital. Loomis told Audrey that she 10 minutes to talk to her father and then their leaving. Loomis and one of the doctors left leaving Audrey alone with Michael.

Hi… daddy Audrey said. Scare and nervous if he might wake up and kill her but she didn't want to be scare.

So dad I know you can't talk back but I bet if you were raise right and taken care of you'll be a great father and mommy would be alive Audrey said cried.

After 10 minutes was up Loomis came in and heard Audrey crying about Michael. He told Audrey that it's time to go and Audrey said ok but not before kissing Michael on his cheek and say I love you daddy. After that visit days later Michael escape and when looking for his niece. But now October 30, 1996 Michael broke into Sam Loomis old office and start looking if he got anymore relatives alive and found a file on Amanda and it said that she had a baby and that he's the father. Michael now know what he had to do. So he made his way out of Dr. Loomis room and down the hallway with tons of doctors, nurses and security bodies everywhere and made his way to Haddonfield to kill his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The daughter of Michael Myers

Chapter 2 Halloween

It was Halloween morning and Audrey was waiting outside for her friend Betsy to pick her up in her car. When she arrived and Audrey got in the car Michael was staring from behind a tree looking at his daughter. Thinking that she looks just him and decide to follow her. With Audrey and Betsy on their way to pick up their last friend crystal. Betsy asking Audrey if she coming to her friends Halloween party.

So are you coming with us tonight? Betsy asked

Yeah I'm coming but I don't want no pranks tonight ok Audrey said

Eeh great I can't wait, you know josh is going to there Betsy said

Shut up Audrey said while blushing

When they arrived at crystal house who was outside been waiting for 10 minutes. She started complaining about how cold it is and that she has a lot of stuff to do for the game tomorrow. When they arrived at the school they went to their separate classes. Audrey was in her class and was bored she started looking at the window and saw Michael. She got worry wondering is that's her father outside or someone pulling a Halloween prank on her. Then the teacher called out her name and told her to answer the question. Once she finished answering the question she looked back to see if he was still outside. But nobody was outside and she started worrying if her father came back to killed her. So after her class was done she made her way to a phone and call Loomis and ask if he knows something about her father. Later that john was going to clean out his father office but when he arrived he notice that there was pile of bodies everywhere and that the office has been sabotage and that there's a knife is down on a picture of Amanda. John knew Michael has return and that he need to protect Audrey and then he receives a phone call.

Hello this is john Loomis john said

John its Audrey I think I saw my father outside my classroom Audrey said

Well you must be right, my father room is sabotage and there's bodies and a knife on a picture of your mother john said

Is he going to tried to kill me? Audrey asked

Possibly look am going to pick you up after school and I'm going to get the sheriff to ask for backup ok john said

Alright I'll be waiting in the front of the school Audrey said

Ok I'm on the way ok bye john hang up

Since john was by smiths grove and Audrey was in Haddonfield it was like a 2 hour drive. So john had to acted fast in order to save Audrey. He got into his car and made his way to Haddonfield worrying that Michael might murder innocent people again. After the school day was over Audrey made her was to the front of the school with Betsy calling her from behind. As soon as she made her way out the front door with Betsy calling her name multiple time. She keep looking out for john but she can't see him anywhere. Betsy grabbed Audrey and started talking to her heaving breathing.

Hey you didn't hear calling you for the past 5 minutes am out of breathe Betsy said

Sorry I have to get home am waiting for someone it's really important I think it safe that you don't see me for the rest of the day Audrey replied

Why? Betsy questioned

It's something important that I can't tell ok just believe me please you wouldn't want to get involved in it ok Audrey responded

Just tell me please I'm your friend tell me Betsy said

Alright get crystal and meet me at my house ok and I'll tell you guys everything ok Audrey replied

Ok Betsy said

After talking to Betsy, Audrey kept waiting for john to arrive she waited about 20 minutes outside until he final arrived. As soon as she got in john told her that he's going to drop her off and meet up with Sheriff Snyder to make sure that she will be protected tonight. Betsy followed Audrey to her house to get some information from her and know what's going on and why she is acting weird. Once they arrive at Audrey house neither one of Audrey foster parents were there and as soon she got into the house she heard a knock on the door. And got frightened that the person on the other side is her father.

Who is it? Audrey questioned

It's me Betsy replied

And me to crystal said

Audrey open the door to see her best friends with faces eager to find out what Audrey is hiding from them. As they enter the house Audrey thought she see somebody behind the tree but no one was there. When she closed the door Michael popped out the tree to see his own daughter. Earlier he thought that wasn't her but the more he looked at her the more he can see him in her. Both Betsy and crystal were ready to find out the truth about Audrey.

So tell your big secret Betsy said

How big is it? Crystal questioned

It's pretty big and I think the secret will kill you guys Audrey said

Tell us! crystal and Betsy said

Ok remember 18 years ago when those high school kids and nurses were kill on the same night and then 7 years ago that lots of people were killed even the police force Audrey said

Yeah crystal and Betsy said

Well remember the name of the man who committed all those murders Audrey said

Yeah they said his name was Michael…. Uhh I forgot his last name Betsy said

Its Myers Audrey replied

How do you know all this Audrey Betsy Said?

Because that man Michael Myers is my father and am scared that he came back to town to kill me Audrey answered

Both crystal and Betsy were shocked to hear that their best friend father is serious murder and that he might be in town to kill her. But what shocked them more is Audrey crying in front of them and they got up and hug her. After a few minutes Audrey stopped crying and there was a knock on the door. It was john and Sheriff Snyder with tons of police cars outside waiting for Audrey. They said that they need to take her to the station today just in case Michael tried to get to her. Audrey agree and decide to grab something from the closet but she scream to see her adoptive parents' murder. Both john and Sheriff Snyder came and saw the massacre and shocked to see that this is Michaels work. Once they finished clearing the bodies and everything they took Audrey to the station leaving her friends behind. Once they arrived at the station and went inside something worse has happened. They see tons of police officers on the floor in their own blood and some body parts everywhere. John suddenly threw up while Snyder looking at his men butcher was shocked to see what Michael is capable of.

How can a man do this? Sheriff Snyder questioned

This isn't a man, my father knew all along that Michael wasn't human at all john replied

Then what is he, what are we going to do? Sheriff Snyder asked

Pray john replied

Audrey saw what her father is capable of doing just to get to her. Then Michael popped out of a closet looking at his daughter, john and sheriff Snyder. They turn and saw Michael who was staring at them. He started walking towards them with his butcher knife in his hands. Both john and Sheriff Snyder pulled out their guns and started shooting at Michael. The bullets went into Michael skin but Michael still on his feet made his way towards them. Shocked to see that he's still on his feet making his way towards them. Sheriff Snyder grabbed a shotgun and shot Michael which blew him away. Snyder, john, and Audrey made their way out the station as soon their out sheriff Snyder told the other officers to go inside and collect Michaels body. While they wait one of the officers came out and said Michaels body wasn't inside. Audrey was shocked to hear that her father isn't inside. John and Sheriff Snyder started discussing where they should hide Audrey from Michael. Then john had the thought of taking her to Michaels house and set up a trap. Sheriff Snyder agreed to it but the problem was trying to convince Audrey to do it. They told Audrey about the plan to leave her alone to attract Michael so they can set him up to finally capture him. Audrey agreed but before she could she wants to hang out with her friends. All of this commotion about her father is making her stress out and she wanted to go release it with her friends. John decline and took Audrey to her house before they take her to her father's house. While john left Audrey alone to go see the Myers house with Sheriff Snyder. Audrey picked up her house phone and called Betsy to come picked her up. After 15 minutes of waiting Betsy finally arrived and Audrey made it outside to her car. She told Betsy lets go the party while Betsy in her mind thought isn't she ok after what happened earlier with her adoptive parents. But she didn't remind her and took Audrey to her house so they can get ready for the party. While they drove off Michael was staring at them from behind a tree finding out where his daughter is going. Soon after he finished watching Michael got into his car and followed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

The daughter of Michael Myers

Chapter 3

The end of Halloween

Once they arrived at Betsy house, Audrey got the idea of going to the party with her friends. Betsy thought that maybe she's having a breakdown but she don't to talk to her about it. So a couple of minutes has past by and they dress up. Betsy dressed up as a nurse while Betsy dressed up as maid for the party they're going to. Once they finished everything they made their way out the house and into Betsy's car to go pick up crystal on the way to the party. Soon as they picked up crystal she said somebody was behind them. They looked back and saw a person in station wagon who turn on the lights and started going towards them. The car hit into theirs really hard that knocked everybody out. Michael got out the station wagon and made his way to the car. Where he was on the side of his daughter, he open the door and picked up his daughter and took her back to the station wagon and drove off.

The police arrived at the scene and notice that Audrey wasn't inside the car. But horrified to see that one of the girls died from a horrific way by her neck snapped. While the other girl has a piece of glass inside her. She's barely living so the police had to act fast to save her life. John and Sheriff Snyder finally arrived to hear that Audrey isn't there. They both knew who took her and know where he is taking her to. Both john and Sheriff Snyder got into johns car and drove fast to the Myers house. Audrey woke up on an old bed that looks like its 40 years old. She started wondering where she is and then heard footsteps coming towards the door. Once the door open she saw her father coming in with his big butcher knife. He was over her about to strike his daughter until she kicked him in his private area. Audrey made it out the room down the stairs towards the front door but for reason it didn't want to open. She then heard footsteps from upstairs coming down the stairs. She tried to go the kitchen but hid in the living room while her father came down the stairs he made his way to the kitchen. Audrey made her way upstairs then saw another staircase and it lead to the attic. Where she sees tons of photo of every member in her family. Jamie, her aunts Judith and Laurie then she saw something that made her cried to knees. It was a picture of her mother she saw how beautiful she was and how she look just her. Then her father was behind coming with his butcher knife high then Audrey said something that stopped him in his track.

Daddy Audrey said.

It stopped Michael and he tilted he head to the thought of his daughter calling him dad for the first time.

Did you love mommy huh did you? I would have love her if she was still alive Audrey said crying

Michael dropped his knife and fell to knees crying behind his mask. He then started remembering all the great times he had with Amanda that he smiled under his mask. Audrey then wonder what her father looked under the masked.

Daddy Audrey said

Michael wonder what did his daughter what.

Can I see? Audrey asked.

Michael who still crying listened to his daughter request and took off his mask. He had long brown and some burn marks on his face.

You're just like me Audrey said.

Audrey saw as her father was crying and was trying to comfort him but. She was afraid of that he'll hurt her and she doesn't want that. Then out of nowhere john was behind Michael and shot him in the back of the head. Audrey cried to see her father head bleeding right in front of her. She hold his hand one last before being taken out the house. After everything was over Audrey was back in her house where she in her room and saw her eyes were changing. They were getting really dark and then for some reason she started having urges to kill like her father.

Audrey pulled something from her costume she was still wearing. It was her father's Mask that she took when they removed her from the house. She put it on and feel like her father inside her. She walked out her room and out the front door. Where everybody saw her. The police and john saw with a shocked look to see Audrey acting like her father. John scream no and pulled out his gun and was about to shoot but Sheriff Snyder stopped him from doing so. John crying from seeing Audrey being her father worrying that she'll become a murder.

That's it there will be a sequel to this story and it'll come around October so review and read it.


End file.
